The Shapeshifter's Mistakes
by Knight of the Fail
Summary: An arrogant Mew accidentally Transforms into Shaymin while trying to show off and is captured by Team Rocket's Admins. Unable to change back and forced to work for them, he must make a choice... live as a coward or die protecting the Guardian of the Sky?
1. Mistake One: Transformation

**The Shapeshifter's Mistakes**

Mistake One – Transformation

By Brightcynder

* * *

Nareth watched with disinterest as his brothers changed shape. A Ratatta, Wurmple, Shinx – boring! Couldn't they be a little more interesting than that? They were Mews, for Arceus' sake!

The three Transformed Pokemon laughed and tackled each other, testing out their new abilities. Nareth had stopped joining in with them when he was still a kitten. He'd never gotten along with them. He shunned their company, preferring to become a Mightyena and slink through the forest, terrorizing the local Sentret.

Today, however, their Mother was present, reviewing their progress in Transforming. Normally Mother's friend, an Ursaring, took care of them. At least Ursaring couldn't count, so he could get away easily. Mother had some sort of secret business that made it too important to look after them, Nareth guessed bitterly. She wouldn't tell them what it was, in any case.

"Nareth?" Mother's soft voice jolted him out of his bored slump. "Why don't you come and play?"

Nareth looked at her, all gentle smiles and kindness, and felt horribly guilty for hating her non-presence. Whatever it was that kept her away, he supposed she couldn't help it, but still wished she would spend more time with them, rather than dumping them with some dozy bear.

Nareth shrugged and shook his head. He felt Mother's disappointment emanating from her and let out a sigh. He hovered over to his siblings and was immediately flattened.

"Hey! Nareth's playing!" Someone cried – he couldn't recognise their voices in these forms. He felt a heavy paw on his tail and winced.

"Come on, Nareth! Transform! It's _boring_ if you don't!"

What? Just be the same as everyone else? Nareth would rather die! And he likely would die, getting belly-flopped and head-butted playfully by his big brothers.

Although… what if he transformed into something that would really scare them? He could show Mother he was cleverer than them; he was more imaginative and stronger. He grinned with the temptation as one brother grabbed him by the scruff.

Nareth closed his eyes and concentrated. He would become his preferred form, Mightyena – a sleek, dark predator. The very opposite of a Mew. He imagined his rose-pink fur becoming thick and grey, his jaws elongating and fangs suddenly sharpening.

He was about to Transform when he caught a scent on the breeze, so subtle he almost missed it. It seemed nostalgically familiar, somehow. A flowery scent, sweet but sharp. It sent a tingle down his spine and made him sneeze.

The transformation continued regardless, but something went wrong. He winced as his skeleton crunched down, forcing him into a quadrupedal stance and his legs painfully shortening. His fur turned white, and thick fur sprouted on his back, strands morphing into a grass-like substance. His tail shrunk into his spine and his neck became stiff, making it hard to look around. He felt something rustle against his ear and the flower scent became strong, making him sneeze again.

The pain that had built in his body ebbed away. He felt dizzy and a little sick – that had never happened before. What had gone wrong?

Mother looked shocked and confused. His brothers were staring at him as if he'd just grown a thousand ears.

And then they burst out laughing.

"Nareth, you look ridiculous!" The brother shaped as a Shinx yowled.

Nareth blushed angrily and waddled over to a puddle of water, trying to get used to his stubby little legs. His reflection was a little murky, but he could make out a pointed face and spiky grass on his back. A pair of pink flowers covered his ears.

_I look ridiculous!_

"Mother!" he complained.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Shaymin… how on earth did you learn that form?" she muttered, half to herself.

"Shaymin?" Nareth wrinkled his black nose. "Is that was this stupid thing is called?"

Mother looked at him with a gaze like ice. "It's not a stupid form, Nareth. Shaymin is a Legendary Pokemon just like us. She's known as the Princess of the –"

"Princess!" Nareth's brothers snorted in unison.

Nareth didn't wait around to hear the rest of Mother's explanation. He stormed off, painfully aware of how pathetic his waddling walk was.

He went deep into the forest. Mother didn't run after him, giving him time to cool off. He was getting sore from waddling. This was the norm with new forms; getting used to the new shape and bone structure was painful. His paws were burning. He couldn't clamber over fallen logs and had to shuffle around them.

He would change back eventually. Who knew how long it would take, though? It varied from species to species, and Legendaries were supposedly the most difficult forms to master.

How could he be so dumb? He only wanted to look big in front of his annoying brothers!

But that didn't explain how he had become a form he didn't know…

The forest floor rustled; Nareth froze instinctively and curled up. He felt his heart throbbing against his chest. He found himself wishing he _was_ a Mightyena; this form was a total coward!

From a tiny gap in his fur, his saw long legs pass – human legs! Mother had once transformed into a human to show them what they looked like; she had said humans were too dangerous to trust. Nareth wished she was here; to hold him and tell him it was going to be alright.

A booted foot stepped on his back and he squealed. The human recoiled in surprise. Nareth realised his fur had camouflaged him – well, this form had _some_ use.

The humans said something excitedly that he couldn't understand. Giant white-gloved hands came from the sky and plucked him from the ground. He tried to bite but couldn't move his neck enough to reach.

"Shaymin," said one of the humans. It was the only word he recognised in his panic. The humans gabbled to each other for a few more moments and started carrying him away from his home and his family.


	2. Mistake Two: Pride

**The Shapeshifter's Mistakes**

Mistake Two: Pride

By Brightcynder

* * *

"Mother!" Nareth squeaked. "Help! Please let me go!" Nobody listened. Or understood.

A Sentret bobbed up from the bushes at the side of the path. Nareth cried desperately for help.

The Sentret glared at him. It recognised his eyes – they were the only things that hadn't changed when he transformed. It grabbed a rock and tossed it at Nareth, hitting him square in the forehead. Pain blitzed through his skull, blue and red stars danced in his mind's eye, and he passed out.

When he awoke, he thought he was dreaming. He was resting on a soft, velvety cushion, surrounded by food. The fruit pudding almost seemed to call to him, his Shaymin stomach growling for nourishment. He leaned forward and tried to grab for it, but lost his balance.

A pair of human hands caught him as he fell, lifting him and cradling him like a kitten. Nareth was reminded of his Mother for a few wistful seconds. The human made cooing noises and stroked the grass-like fur on his back.

The human had scarlet hair that curved out to either side and a point at her forehead. She wore a white dress with black accents. She had a cloying, flowery scent coming from her that clashed with his flowers' natural scent, making him gag.

"Aww, who fell? Who fell?" she cooed, raising him up to eye-level. Though she was treating him like a beloved baby, she gave off a weird vibe that made him shudder.

"Ariana," she said, pointing to herself. He stared blankly, then realised it was her name. He couldn't understand the human's speech before because he was panicking – but they spoke the same language as he did.

What should he do? Should he try to communicate? Mother said humans were dangerous… but this one seemed to be nice… He noticed a Drowzee and Arbok happily relaxing on a pile of cushions opposite him. They weren't scared, so why should he be?

"N-Nareth," he said, hating his nervous stutter. Ariana squealed in delight and cuddled him. He almost choked against her weird flower-like scent and human scent, so unfamiliar to him. He pulled away and glared at her warily.

A door opened, making Nareth jump and curl up in shock. Another human, a lanky male with short blue hair and a similar uniform, walked in with a confident stride. Nareth was jealous - he didn't stumble over _his_ own feet...

"Archer," Ariana greeted him coldly, all warmth gone from her voice and eyes. Suddenly that creepy vibe caught in Nareth's heart again, and he shuddered. The gentleness had been false. The room didn't look so cushy and warm any more; the food looked toxic, and he noticed Drowzee's sly expression and Arbok's gleaming fangs.

"Ariana," Archer said with a calm voice that sent a shiver up Nareth's spine. "Indulging our new friend?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "One must treat these creatures with respect.

"Respect?!" Nareth spat, rage flaring up without warning. "You tricked me into thinking you were going to be nice! You treated me like I'm some pet!"

The two humans gazed at him. Their expressions were unreadable. It terrified him to his core.

Ariana smirked. "Aren't you?"

Nareth shook but stood his ground. "No, I am not! I'm a Mew and you should treat me with some respect!"

Ariana snorted. "Pft! A Mew? Prove it."

Nareth's heart sunk. He couldn't. It was still too early for him to transform back… And now they thought he was a lying Shaymin! Although, that was probably safer than stupidly announcing that he was an endangered Mew, for crying out loud! Mother had always told him to keep his true identity secret to outsiders!

Archer grabbed him by his thick scruff. Nareth didn't struggle, wallowing in self-pity. He wanted to go home! He was scared!

As Archer carried him through a series of corridors, he lifted Nareth up and whispered into his ear, "I know what you really are, Mew. I know there's a family of you beasts living in that forest. Shaymin don't like forests - too much undergrowth to climb over. And if you don't obey Team Rocket…" he trailed off with a cruel grin.

Nareth swallowed. Not knowing what the potential threat was almost made it worse.

_Alright, calm down._ He thought to himself. _What abilities do Shaymin have? How do I get out of here?_

Well, Shaymin had flowers on its body, so it was definitely a Grass-Type. He rolled his eyes. Useless! Ariana had an Arbok! He'd be dead if he even tried to fight back! As if responding to his thoughts, he heard its huge body slithering after them, its wispy tongue flicking out to taste the air. He shuddered, aware of how tiny and fragile his body was.

Archer dumped him on a table, keeping a hand around his neck. Nareth squealed and tried to bite. This human was planning something, something horrible – he could feel it. Beside the table, Arbok reared up, hissing just to show off its killer fangs. Nareth curled up and trembled.

Archer chuckled and rummaged in a drawer for something. He came back with what looked like a collar. It was indigo in colour, studded with smooth oval stones that glowed bright blue. A flower hung from the collar like a tag, somehow not wilting after being plucked. Nareth realised it was the same kind of flower that covered his ears. He hoped Archer hadn't gotten that from a living specimen…

Archer forced the collar over his head and immediately Nareth felt his body relax as if he were readying to Transform. For a dizzying moment he hoped he was reverting to his Mew form. His legs stretched and fur thickened. The grassy fur on his back shrunk up his spine, settling on his head and spiking up. The flowers closed and shrivelled and his ears grew long and pointed. A single large red petal burst from his left shoulder, like a lone wing.

He wasn't a Mew again – that was wishful thinking.


	3. Mistake Three: Submission

**The**** Shapeshifter's Mistakes**

Mistake Three – Submission

By Brightcynder

* * *

Nareth tested out his new paws. He felt light and almost giddy, as if he could fly. The flower on his collar brushed against his chest and reminded him of his situation. He backed away from Archer and growled.

Well, at least this form didn't curl up at the first sign of danger!

Archer glared at Nareth and he backed down. Nareth's new form was bigger, but only by a couple of inches. Archer still looked like a giant to him. He reached for Nareth's neck, making him flinch and bark loudly.

To his relief, Archer merely grabbed the flower on his collar. "Do you know what this is?"

"A flower?" Nareth tried, baring his fangs.

"Obviously," Archer said. "A special kind of flower. Gracidea."

Nareth looked at him blankly. As far as he was concerned, all flowers were the same.

"Shaymin are… odd Pokemon," Archer went on. "Land-bound creatures that can take to the sky, all with the aid of a simple flower."

Nareth's eyes widened. The _sky?_ The actual _sky?_ This form could fly? He grinned. Maybe the idiot human had given him a way out after all.

"So what do you need me for?" Nareth said coolly, feeling confident.

Archer snapped his fingers as his calling for Nareth's silence. "All in good time, my friend."

"I'm not your friend!" Nareth spat.

Archer ignored him and continued. "Oh, trust me. We have big plans for you, friend."

Nareth snorted and turned his back on Archer. "And what if I refuse?"

Archer grabbed the collar again, jerking Nareth's neck painfully. "See these orbs?" he said. "Aura technology. If I push this button…" - he held up a tiny remote with a single blue button on it – "the remote will send a signal to the collar. The orbs will release a concentrated pulse of aura straight to your brain. And the results… well, they're not exactly pretty." He laughed maliciously. Nareth quailed and felt his legs shake.

"So, do we have an alliance?" Archer said, shaking the remote in Nareth's face.

Nareth bowed his head, holding back panic. "Yes." He hated himself for saying it – but he didn't want to die…

Archer picked him up again. He didn't struggle. He felt sorrow welling up in him again. He just wanted to cry and bury his face into his Mother's arms. This place smelt strange and unnatural, full of humans and their machines. He occasionally caught a faint whiff of Pokemon scent, tainted by fear.

Archer stopped outside a room with a heavy iron door, different from the sliding glass doors he had encountered so far. He looked at it in puzzlement. Why was it like that? From what he knew, humans liked consistency. They didn't make things like the world made them. The world grew the way it liked, and Nareth wanted it that way. He knew every root, tree and bush around his home den, no matter how overrun with vegetation it was. He could even find his way around at night where everything looked completely different. He felt like he would never get used to these perfectly straight, narrow corridors, with their constant glaring lights. And now this odd door had come from nowhere and unsettled him all over again.

He looked up at Archer, his only source of answers – and who knew how much he could trust him?

"Meet your new roommate," Archer chuckled. He pulled the door open with a great deal of strain. The interior of the room was pitch black. Nareth looked around. He couldn't see anything…

His ears twitched. The faintest sound. Breathing.

His stomach lurched in surprise as Archer tossed him in and shut the door.


End file.
